


Il sovrano che sposerà Asgard

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, King Loki, King Thor, Kings & Queens, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Other, Post-Avengers Asgard, Pseudo-Incest, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Cerchiamo di essere maturi, anche se sarà difficile.»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>«Cerchiamo di non essere masochisti, anche se sarà impossibile» ribatte Thor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è nientemeno che il prototipo di [Doveri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689588), quando ancora, povera ingenua, credevo di cavarmela con una doppia flashfic *ride* Magari postarlo mi farà perdonare per il mezzo hiatus di _Doveri_ (come no XD).  
>  Lo potete anche leggere come pezzo a sé, ambientato in un lontano, pacifico futuro, ma credo abbia più senso se avete letto la serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ fino alla parte XII. E' editato rispetto alla versione che ho sul mio lj. Che altro aggiungere... spero vi piaccia anche se è una scemenza angst-fluffosa!

 

**D** eve convincere Thor a sposarsi.

Loki è un politico affinato; sa che mettere sul trono di Asgard una regina con parentele influenti e un corpo sano è la mossa giusta. Garantirà un futuro di pace a tutti i regni, come un tempo fecero le nozze di Frigga. (Capricci dei figli adulti a parte.)

Purtroppo, Loki è anche una persona profondamente egoista – e in particolar modo quando si tratta di Thor Odinson. Considerato quello che hanno, essersi accollato la seccatura organizzativa del tutto gli sembra già un sacrificio enorme. Non vuole impiegare uno sproposito di energie per convincere il futuro sposo, tante grazie.

Com'è naturale, quindi, Thor s'impegna a combattere l'idea passo per passo.

«Per favore» sbotta, interrompendo l'ultimo panegirico. «Non vorrei Krimildhe neanche se fosse l'ultima donna dei Nove. Senza offesa al suo onore.»

Studio privato, ala personale del Válaskjálf. Una bella giornata. Pochi impegni.

Loki quasi senza argomenti.

Le cose che deve sopportare.

«Sigyn, allora.»

Thor lo scruta nel modo in cui scruta i comandanti d'incerta lealtà, facendo ruotare un pennino sulla punta. «No» risponde, lento.

«Hyordisa.»

« _No_.»

«Vigdys?»

Il pennino si conficca nel libro di rendiconto. Thor si alza dalla scrivania.

« _Basta_ , Loki.»

Va al focolare spento, tocca un cimelio sulla cornice, lo posa. Va alla finestra. Lì, sfiatando come un drago, sfrega le nocche di una mano sul davanzale, indeciso forse tra lo spellarsele contro il marmo e l'usarle per sfondare le vetrate. In altre circostanze sarebbe divertente da osservare. Al momento, Loki vorrebbe solo prenderlo per la nuca e sbattergli la faccia contro il muro.

«Sono stanco di questo carosello» sta dicendo, mentre Loki si gode il sogno a occhi aperti. «Balli, feste, cerimonie... le fai costare più di una guerra e sono inutili. Non c'è bisogno di una regina sul trono di Asgard.»

Loki disaccavalla le gambe e si alza a sua volta.

«Certo che ce n'è» dice, incoraggiante. «Ogni sovrano ne ha bisogno.»

«Mi correggo» è la risposta che incombe dall'alto, capelli biondi e occhi torvi. «Non _voglio_ una regina.»

Si fissano.

«E lo sai. O la memoria ti viene meno?»

Loki sospira e si costringe a non incrociare le braccia, perché non è più un ragazzo – ma i suoi occhi cercano il soffitto.

«Cerchiamo di essere maturi, anche se sarà difficile.»

«Cerchiamo di non essere masochisti, anche se sarà impossibile» ribatte Thor.

Lo ignora, benché ormai la spina sia confitta in profondità, più dolorosa a ogni respiro. Se solo Thor capisse e la smettesse di opporsi. Ogni giorno d'incertezza è tortura per entrambi, niente di più.

E cosa devono fare, in fondo? Certo non separarsi. Soltanto sopportare un terzo incomodo per il minimo tempo richiesto. Non è una rivoluzione.

(La sua gelosia si dissocia con sentimento.)

«Credevo che un re avesse dei doveri» dice, mantenendo la calma. «Tu devi garantire la successione, o presto sarà il caos.»

Thor lo guarda come se fosse _lui,_ il povero imbecille.

«E ho bisogno di una donna per questo?»

Una domanda del genere, qualche secolo fa, e Loki avrebbe raso al suolo tutta l'ala; detesta esser trattato da idiota, soprattutto in famiglia.

«Non sembri ubriaco» gli rivolge un sorriso-coltello, «ma di certo sei irritante.»

«Sei tu che fai finta di non capire.»

«Cosa c'è da capire?» esclama, esaurita la pazienza. _Norne salvatelo._ «Devi fare dei figli; per fare dei figli hai bisogno di qualcuno che abbia un utero degno, e per avere qualcuno che abbia un utero degno devi sposarti in una...» l'espressione di Thor si fa incoraggiante «...casa reale.»

Thor non ha problemi a incrociare le braccia. Su di lui non stona. «E naturalmente non conosci nessuno, qui, che corrisponda alla descrizione.»

Loki sente caldo e freddo come se qualcuno lo avesse appeso al soffitto per le caviglie.

Ha la bocca troppo secca per rispondere a tono. Ci ha pensato, ha sperato, ma il realismo che fa di lui un buon politico ha subito scartato l'idea. Sarebbe un'idiozia. Peggio, un'idiozia dannosa.

Invece quel–quel–glielo sta chiedendo davvero. Non si rende conto di niente.

Thor gli chiude le dita intorno a un avambraccio e lo avvicina, tirandolo nel fascio di luce ambrata della finestra. Intorno a loro, lo studio è intimamente silenzioso.

«Perché non vuoi prenderlo in considerazione?»

Loki distoglie lo sguardo. «Lo sai perché, stupido.»

«Questa volta fai previsioni sbagliate. Non ci porterà alla rovina» con un movimento riattira i suoi occhi, «ma alle vette, dove nessun altro è mai arrivato.»

«Questo lo dici tu.»

Un mezzo sorriso. «Non solo io.»

«Non hai mai pensato che, forse, nessuno l'ha mai fatto perché sarebbe disastroso?»

«Penso che non ci sia stata mai occasione. E penso che qualcuno, in passato, sia stato codardo a non crearla.»

All'insulto indiretto, Loki viene attraversato da una scarica di risentimento. Ma non può durare a lungo, oggi, quando Thor lo guarda in quel modo.

«Unisciti a me, Loki. Davanti a tutti.»

Dalla sua gola esce un verso strano.

«Hai la corona di Jötunheim. Sii il sovrano che sposerà Asgard, dalle eredi luminosi... e insieme regneremo.»

«Da consorti?» fa, incredulo. «Thor, essere amanti è una cosa... il Padretutto non può prendersi nel letto dinastico la bestia del Ragnarök.»

Prevedibilmente, quelle parole mandano Thor su tutte le furie. Loki si ritrova le spalle strette in una morsa.

«Ancora questa storia! Tu non sei–»

«Va bene, forse non sono una bestia» dice, in nome del quieto vivere. L'ironia ha le gambe lunghe. «Ma sono chi scatenerà la fine. Lo sappiamo: abbiamo visto nel passato.»

Il viso di suo non-fratello si deforma. Loki si trova avvolto e protetto dalle uniche braccia che gli abbiano mai dato conforto.

«La storia non è invariabile come vuoi credere» gli sussurra Thor all'orecchio, gola stretta. «Ma se anche dovesse ripetersi, potresti far sì che stavolta non sia colpa tua.»

«Cambierebbe qualcosa?» mormora.

«Per me tutto. Tutto, Loki.»

E quelle poche parole riescono dove tutto il resto ha fallito.

Non c'è altra via, ormai. Non c'è mai stata. Sa che, per lui, tenterà.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Non sei felice, qui?»  
>  «...Sì. Lo sono. E' questo il punto.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo qualcosa da postare veloce, con minima revisione, per riempire i vuoti di _Doveri_... e ho finito per editare pesantemente anche questa double-flash. A volte dovrei solo legarmi le mani.  
>  Seconda e ultima parte - puro fluffangst senza scusanti, siete avvisati :> non mi riterrò responsabile per le carie. E c'è qualcosa che ritornerà testuale in _PFdC_.  
>  Buona overdose di zuccheri.

 

Thor si sveglia quando la prima luce del giorno supera le torri del Válaskjálf e si rifrange nei vetri della sua finestra, spruzzando oro pallido sul pavimento a losanghe, sul letto, sui loro capelli. Apre gli occhi, pervaso da un profondo senso di contentezza. Tutto è silenzio, pace e il respiro tranquillo della persona che ama.

Sorride, protendendo un braccio.

«Buongiorno, regale promesso» mormora, toccando una guancia di Loki. «Posso invitarvi a colazione?»

Dopo un attimo Loki alza una palpebra, la riabbassa e si tira le coperte sulla testa.

«Thorr» brontola. «E' troppo presto per le idiozie. Lasciami stare.»

«Oh, perdonami. _Consorte_.» Il suo respiro tradisce la risata. «Promesso è quello di cui non si conoscono le grazie.»

Loki s'immobilizza. Poi Thor si ritrova il lenzuolo in faccia e dita di ghiaccio sotto la tunica e nei fianchi. Una crosta di brina corre dove nessuna cosa fredda e tagliente dovrebbe arrivare.

Lancia un'esclamazione, ride, lo spinge fin quasi giù dal letto.

« _Thor_!»

Si azzuffano per qualche minuto, finché non riesce a bloccare i gomiti di Loki e ad arrotolarlo nelle coperte. Quando il fagotto è ben stretto, gli scopre il viso e lo bacia sulla bocca. Loki gli morde un labbro.

«Il tuo rispetto per il riposo altrui non è aumentato, _consorte_.»

Thor gli abbassa il mento, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro, e cala di nuovo su di lui. Loki decide di rimandare la punizione all'ora di pranzo.

Una volta tornato in superficie volta la testa dall'altra parte per riprendere fiato.

«Bella occasione per festeggiare» sbuffa, pungolando la spalla di Thor col mento, mentre lui gli carezza la schiena.

Thor trattiene un sospiro. «Perché sempre così pessimista.»

«Realista.»

«Non sei felice, qui?»

«...Sì. Lo sono. E' questo il punto.»

«Vivi la vita con un po' di gioia, Loki. Non succederà niente.»

Thor si solleva su un gomito per vederlo meglio. Non c'è bisogno che continui. Ha la stessa espressione dell'altra volta, la prima volta, quando Loki ha trovato il coraggio di aprirsi e mettere a nudo la sua parte più orrenda, quando Thor lo ha preso per mano e gli ha detto–

_Tu non sei un mostro._ Hai _una coscienza, e hai ritrovato il tuo senso morale da molto tempo._

Loki si ritira, incurva le spalle; si è sempre ammantato di ombre quando si sente esposto.

«Libero di crederlo.»

Thor lo gira sulla schiena con gentilezza e, mentre lui cambia colore per guardarlo con occhi alieni (pieni di sfida, vulnerabili), gli prende il viso fra le mani.

Non brucia.

«E se dovessi mai vacillare» dice, «se dovessi perderla di vista, sarei io la tua coscienza, come tu sei la mia astuzia e la mia erudizione.»

Loki inarca le sopracciglia. « E' questo il piano? Puntellarci a vicenda per mantenere l'equilibrio? Ti credevo più romantico.»

Parole pungenti – accendono in Thor un fuoco che divampa, divampa, divampa. E' nei suoi occhi.

«L'equilibrio della felicità» gli mormora contro la bocca, in tono di rimprovero. «Insieme, a rinnovare il mondo come fecero Bor e Bestla.»

Anche la voce di Loki è bassa quando risponde. «Anche loro due folli.»

«Coraggiosi» gli dice, carezzandogli una guancia blu col pollice. Loki viene attraversato da un tremito. «Ricompensati dalla fortuna. E come loro, scriveremo noi il nostro futuro, nessun altro.»

«Fosse così semplice.»

«E' semplice. Io voglio che tu abbia entrambe le corone che ti spettano, perché nessuno possa più chiamarti intruso, e le avrai. Se solo accetterai.»

Si guardano, nel bagliore crescente del sole.

«Sali sul trono con me, Loki-Re.»

Pian piano, il viso di Loki si distende.

«...E tu sali sul mio, Thor Padretutto.»

 


End file.
